


Project Afnac (Read Bio)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Project Afnac [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk doing Dirk like things, Gen, M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Protective Dirk, Protective Siblings, Protective Todd, Sick Character, Sick Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: In this universe Todd Brotzman came down with Paraibultis at the age of fourteen. Which also causes him to develop certain powers, for lack of better words.By sixteen he was under Blackwings “care”. He meets Dirk Gently and they plot an escape together. In the words of one doctor.“Project Icarus and Project Afnac have a strange relationship.”Afnac: From Welsh mythology usual resides in lakes and rivers (according to Wikipedia)Todd





	1. Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

There is a two year difference between Dirk and Todd. Dirk is older (There’s like a year between Samuel and Elijah according to google)

Five year difference between Amanda and Todd (canon)

Farah is the older than Todd but younger than Dirk. 

Everything about Blackwing is changed. I’m actually going to have the subjects interact with one another. Dirk, The Rowdy Three, and Todd are going to be close. 

All grammar mistakes are my own. I’ll head back in bit. Er, there’s a lot going on in my life right now so I’m really busy so I’m sorry about that. This is going to be alternating chapter between Dirk and Todd’s POV.

Priest is Todd’s godfather in this and at the beginning Priest is going to be incredibly manipulative even though Todd will initial not trust him. He’ll eventual get really upset at the others mentioning of his godfather. Until he wising’s up. Which I have already planned out. I have fair warning in place for that. It’s not going to head straight first into romance and Dirk is going to come off as a jerk.

Believing he’s slightly better than everyone else but that will eventually iron out and they’ll become the lovable characters we know. There are also other characters that are never going to be mentioned again. So far warning about that. 

Amanda won’t develop paraibultis but she will become and empath. That’s all I can think of know. Please comment? The next chapter is literally coming out next. Please don’t expect chapters as long as that.

It starts with Todd’s birth but he won’t enter Blackwing until he is sixteen. He’ll get paraibultis at around fourteen years. Urgh please try to read the notes.

Ah, also I don’t own anything I’m using the characters for my own personal ideas.


	2. A Family Named Brotzman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd’s childhood explained. Please don’t expect this many words the coming chapters. It was so stressful. Please comment! I really need comments. Sorry for bugging you.

~~~~ Todd Brotzman was an odd child for a lack of better words. A quiet baby he rarely reacted to any loud noises. He tilted his head and that was about it. Then he would stare. Just stare. Staring ahead, never really seeing anything, just staring. Then he would coo to what appeared to be no one.

However, his parents loved him. Todd was a blessing in their life. They had been having a hard time trying to conceive a child and then Todd had happened  if you wanted to get technical Todd would be what would be considered an accident. An accident his parents would gladly have again but an accident nonetheless. Yet, he was born prematurely. A good three months too early. The doctors feared he wouldn’t make it. His lungs were too underdeveloped. Just everything was too small. Yet, somehow, against all odds, Todd not only survived he managed to thrive.

Oh, he was by far not as strong as his peers who were giants compared to him. He was, however, stronger than the average premie. Something both his parents were gratefully for. Something they never failed to bring up in their prayers. 

Gwenda Brotzman neé Lloyd’s father was the third person, besides the doctor and nurses, to hold Todd and the person Todd opened his eyes up to after he woke up from a nap. The first person he had seen after doctors and nurses. 

Light colored eyes blinked up owlishly to his grandfather. Iwan Llyod gave a soft chuckle and in a soft voice started talking to the baby.

“Hello there Todd. I’m your grandfather. You’re a fighter aren’t ya’? Yeah, that’s your mother and grandmother in ya. You’re going to be something amazing. I just know that.”

Gwenda and Alfred Brotzman both smiled at the interaction. The hospital room was rather crowded. With both Alfred and Gwenda’s parents and Alfred’s older sister, Esther. 

  
  
Years passed and Todd proved to be prone to sickness. Seemingly being attacked by bronchitis every year and strep what felt like every month. He also developed odd behavior for a lack of better words.   
  
At first, it was blank staring. Looking at a window and never truly seeing. Cooing at what appeared to be nothing and making grabby hand motions. His parents watched on frowning. Eventually that behavior stopped but odd coincidence seemed to follow Todd around. Lights broke and stuff seemingly flew off of shelves but hands down the strangest thing happened when he was five.   
  
The Brotzman now had a little daughter. A baby girl named Amanda, and they were on vacation in Florida. Both parents were stressed, Amanda seemed to be making up for her brothers quietness in his younger years. So Iwan has offered to take the young boy down to the dock. Both parents had been understandable weary.   
  
“Tad **1** , I’m not sure.”   
  
“Caru  **2** , I’m not going to let my grandson drown. I have experience in kids. It’ll be fine.”   
  
Gwenda frowned heavily. Logically she knew her father was right, but she was a mother. She still worried. Even, if the babysitter happened to be her father. She glanced around the room. Her mother and Alice (her mother-in-law) were busy in the kitchen. The only other person open was Arthur. She took a deep, shaky breath. Chiding herself the whole way.  _ This is your family Gwenda get yourself together. _   
  
“Okay. Just, please bring Arthur with you. Todd.”   
  
Her father cheers slightly and heads over to talk to Arthur. Her son comes trotting down the stairs. He looks very curious, and he had a tight hold of his book. She leans down and smooths the collar of his shirt. Todd tilts his head to the side curious.   
  
“Listen to me closely Todd. Your grandfathers are taken you down to the docs. I want you to listen to ever word they tell you. Okay? Stay away from the edge and don’t fall in.”   
  
“Of course mama.”   
  
With that, Arthur, Iwan, and Todd all head down to the docks. Alice and Heini started dinner. With Alfred and Gwenda dealing with Amanda. Nobody was sure why exactly Arthur and Iwan got separated from Todd, but they were. Todd had sat down by the water's edge and stayed there for a good two hours. When his panicked family finally found him he was talking and laughing to the water. When asked about it he responded with this:   
  
“Oh, I’m talking to Raffaella, they **3** get lonely you know?”   
  
Alfred was the one to question who exactly this Raffaella was. Todd had given him a look. A look that kids give adults when their playing and it makes sense in their head. Adults were just dumb for lack of better words.   
  
“The water! Well, this water anyway. They have siblings.”   
  
“Todd we are leaving.”   
  
“Okay. By Raffaella!”   
  
Amanda and Todd grew close. Todd was the biggest supporter of his baby sister and Amanda was the biggest supporter of her big brother. They were each other’s loudest cheerleaders.   
  
Todd was entering high school when everything changed, when the family finally lost their peace. It was on the eve of Todd’s fourteenth birthday everything came to head. It would take another two years until the government finally reached out.   
  
Todd had gone to bed that night and woke up at midnight. Looking down at his leg and seeing barbed wire around his leg. He screamed and his father had came crashing into his room. His father desperately latched himself onto Todd and shouted at him.   
  
“Todd? Todd! What’s the matter? Todd talk to me! Todd!”   
  
Todd was too far gone. He didn’t feel his father, and he was alone. The wire was digging into him tighter and seemed to reach up to his shoulders. A panic rose in his chest. He had to fight this! He had to! With that he started struggling under his father’s hold. His father shouted. Amanda and Gwenda both went to see what was going on. Gwenda took one look and shrieked. She immediately pulled Amanda out and proceeded to call 911.   
  
The following six hours were hell. The family crowded in the hospitals waiting room. Alfred pacing up and down the length of the waiting room. Gwenda praying and Amanda curled up in the seat. The grandparents watched on in terror. Nobody knew exactly what to do. They got news after Esther had left to get them all food.   
  
“Todd Brotzman’s family?”   
  
Immediately Alfred crossed over to the doctor. Gwenda gentle rested her hand on his shoulder and Amanda stared up to the Doctor. The doctor took a deep breath. Oh, God he hated this part of his job.   
  
“Todd is going to be okay but I need to ask this. Does any of your family have a history of paraibultis?”   
  
“My sister, Esther does. Why?”   
  
Alfred was the one to answer the doctors question. Gwenda has a hunch of what the doctor was going on about and gasped. Alfred had a hunch but, refused to believe it. The doctor sighed yet again. He really, really hated this part of the job.   
  
“Todd has paraibultis. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Your wrong. You're lying. Todd’s thirteen he can’t have paraibultis!”   
  
“Alfred why would the doctor lie?”   
  
“I don’t know why, Gwen! He has to be! It’s Todd! Todd? Our boy! Who’s thirteen!”   
  
The doctor watched on sadly as the couple argue amongst themselves. Too many times he had seen him paraibultis tear a part a family and their bank account. This was hard. Harder than usual. Most paraibultis victims were in their late teen years, never before had they been this young. Todd was the first. There’s a whisper in the back of his mind that he’s going to have to report this and  _ their _ going to find out. Then God, knows what  _ they’ll _ do to the boy.   
  
For now, he shoves that thought to the back of his mind. He was morally obligated to tell the truth but, Christ he didn’t want to. Not with  _ them _ . Not with  _ their _ reputation.   
  
Amanda watched the entire class conflict play out on his face, and she frowned. Pulling away from her mother. She padded over to the doctor. She tugged on his white coat. He looked down to the little and an almost ingrained sense of belief played out for him. He knelt down to the little girl's height.   
  
“Is my brother going to be okay. What’s going on? What was that look on your face?”   
  
Damn, kids were smart. How did one tell a child about them? He could always lie. Lying seemed like his best bet. The parents were still talking, well, arguing.   
  
“Your brother is going to be fine and what look?”   
  
“You're lying to me. Mama said lying isn’t nice.”   
  
“Amanda!”   
  
Gwenda had heard what her daughter said and was mortified by the attitude. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Rounding over to the doctor.   
  
“I’m so sorry doctor. Please what’s going to happen to Todd? I’m so sorry about Amanda! I have no clue what got into her! I’m so sorry!”   
  
Meanwhile, Alfred was torn. Logically he knew he shouldn't condone what Amanda had said. She wouldn’t learn any other way and that would cause issues. She was eight for crying out loud! Yet, a bigger part of him was proud of her for calling the doctor out. Finally, settling on explaining to her why she couldn’t do it and not rewarding, though it was a grudging conclusion. The doctor shook his head.   
  
“It’s fine Mrs.Brotzman. She’s just confused. This is rather shocking. May I talk with you two and somebody looks after Amanda?”   
  
“Of course. Do you want to talk to our parents also?”   
  
“That would be ideal. Nurse Patton can watch Amanda. Patton!”   
  
A man who looked similar to the doctor quickly rushed over. He frowned and looked to the doctor and to the family.   
  
“Logan? What’s going on?”   
  
“This is the Brotzman Family Patton. This is their only other child Amanda. I need to talk to them. May you babysit Amanda?”   
  
Clarification entered Patton’s eyes, and he quickly nodded his head. Gingerly introducing himself to the family. The family relaxed. Patton had an easy going nature about him and above everything else he seemed trustworthy. Gwenda turned to her daughter and started talking to her. Carefully getting down to her daughter's level she started talking to her.   
  
“Amanda we’re going to talk about what you said later, okay? Right now the adults are going to talk. We’re going to talk with doctor Logan. Mr. Patton is going to watch you. Behave.”   
  
Two years passed by too fast. Dirk’s body grew resilient against the medication. The attacks grew more frequent and vivid. His parents were stuck with what to do and the doctors were just as stumped, Never before had a case came up like this. Nevermore had a paraibultis victim been so young. Rarely had someone fought the “cure”. Absolutely never before had someone came in to regulate the attacks and had an attack immediately after, never before had someone adapted to the illness the way Todd before. Nor had they grown powers because of it.   
  
Todd Brotzman was certainly an oddity in the scientific community. Then Osmund Priest showed up. Todd immediately felt something off with him and begged his parents to kick the man out. His parents ignored him. They loved Todd, they really did but paraibultis had wrecked him. He was paranoid of everyone and everything. The man was on old friend of Alfred’s, so they invited him to stay over for dinner. Amanda, however trusted her brother. At dinner the eleven-year old glared at the man. Hoping her look would will the man away. Only stopping when her father rapped his knuckles against her forehead. It was Priest who offered the solution.   
  
“I wish I could say I was here to catch up and chat Gwen and Al but that’s not the case.”

“What’s the matter Osmund?”   
  
A worried Gwenda fretted. Priest gave a (practiced) sigh. He bit at the corner of his lip. Then looked up at the family.   
  
“I know Todd as paraibultis.”   
  
The once pleasant atmosphere was ruined at the mention of Todd illness. All having no answers and all varying degrees of bitter over the disease. Priest took a (fake) shaky breath. Inwardly smirking at the way he was slowly getting the family to eat out of his hands. Despite the fact it was all lie. Sometimes it was just to easy.   
  
“I think I can help.”   
  
“Osmund please don’t tease us like that.”   
  
“I’m not I work for the government. There’s a trial program going on. I’ve seen it work. I can get Todd in.”   
  
“Osmund, we don’t have the money.”   
  
“I’ll pay.”   
  
Gwenda and Alfred and exchanged looks. The offer was tempting. Todd would be cured and everything would be better. Yet, they couldn’t take their friends money. They were torn.   
  
“Before you argue about money. It’s not an issue. I want to do this. I want the best for you all, I really do. Todd will be gone for a while, and he won’t be able to send any letters. A whole healing process you know? He will be cured, however and isn’t that all that matters?”   
  
Amanda slammed her hands on the table. The group jumped and her parents gave the young girl a warning look. Todd appeared conflicted. Amanda slightly shook her brother.   
  
“Don’t listen to him! I don’t trust him! Todd you said they don’t trust him!”   
  
“I know what I said Amanda but his could help me potentially. I want to do this. I think possible I was jumping to conclusions. Please, I’m sure it’ll be fine!”   
  
“You can’t contact us!”   
  
“Because I’ll be healing!”   
  
“It smells fishy and you're going to wind up dead!”   
  
“ENOUGH!”   
  
Alfred roads at the siblings. Both Amanda and Todd jumped. Their dad wasn’t a yeller. He preferred to show is anger in cool clipped tones. This was the loudest he had ever been, and they didn’t like it. They didn’t like it at all.   
  
“Amanda you go to your room. Todd head to your room. This is not your decision to make. Your mother and I need to think.”   
  
Wordlessly the siblings listened to their father. Todd stared up at his wall and Amanda screamed into her pillow. By that time the next day Todd would be officially a part of Blackwing and Project Afnac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was less than satisfactory to the end and the timeline was all over the place. Ah onto the notes. 
> 
> Tad 1- Welsh for dad
> 
> Caru 2- Welsh for Lovely.
> 
> *I used the internet for the translations if your Welsh please feel free to correct me!*
> 
> they 3- Waters, gender-fluid and they like they/them pronouns. Fight me. Please actually don’t. Raffaella was just a random name I generated. All water is going to have different names. I—have no excuse.
> 
> Yes Logan and Patton are named after the Sanders Sides no I have no regrets. 
> 
> Forget what I said previously. I wasn’t looking at the pages. It was nine whole pages! I was aiming for tweleve. Ugh. Anyway the ending was weak I’m sorry about that but I hope you liked the beginning. Priest didn’t want to work with me I just wanted to share this with you all.


	3. Note

Okay, the end of my school year is fast approaching and due to that I really don’t have time to write. School’s out May, 13th where I’m from. After that I’m going to concentrate on my writing. Fair warning I am going immediately on vacation so I’ll be out.

On another note. I have absolutely been blown away with the support I have received in this! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and giving any kudos! This really means a lot! I do have a skelton of the next chapter but I need to flesh it out a bit. I have two betas now which is awesome! So shout out to JokesEqualJoker and Belenmichimi! That’s there Tumblrs so if you want to check them out go ahead. They do have other interests but there so awesome! 

Belen offers a fresh perspective on what to write. English isn’t her native language and Jokes is always so kind to me but isn’t afraid to give me constructive criticism! 

Thank you all! I love you all!

UPDATE  
Er. I sorta forgot about this? So I don’t have another chapter out that and Dirk is a pain in the behind to write. Nothings working. I want to cry. Please somebody shout at Dirk for me?


	4. In Which Dirk Dwells About His New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahah. I forgot? Please don’t kill me! There language in this chapter (you have the Rowdy Three to thank for that) and a few references because I couldn’t stop myself. There all a tad OOC. Specifically Dirk. I had trouble with him. The Rowdy Three were fun to write but they are all going to slowly grow into the versions of the show but sense there practically teenagers know I’m taking liberties with canon. 
> 
> Comments fuel me to write more an oh! I need Dirk to have somebody else to talk to at Blackwing other then the main people. Right now I’m leaning a bit to Silas but I’m not so sure. Please drop your thoughts in the comments. Or should I write a complete different character? 
> 
> There’s stuff going on in my life right now that I’d rather not get into. So, I don’t rwally know what’ll happen. I am so sorry guys.

Dirk Gently had very little patience for people. He tried to socialize with them he really did but it was just too tedious dumbing himself down to their level. Therefore, he settled just to ignore them and keep up a frigid attitude to those who interacted with him. 

 

It was hardly Dirk’s fault they couldn’t keep up with his mind. Truly it wasn’t. They were just idiots. See that attitude? That’s exactly why Dirk was in trouble.

 

Dr. Douglas Adams gave him a critical look. Dirk feigned innocence. Which might have worked when he was a five to eight. The thing was, were things currently stood, Dirk was eighteen. The innocent look didn’t work anymore for anyone that age. Unless your name was Jenny but Jenny was an angel so argument retracted. There was a loud rap on the door. Both of them turned to the door. Dirk raising an eyebrow and Dr. Adams frowning.

 

It was Dr. Max Landis, a junior assistant, who was slowly making his way up the corporate ladder in Blackwing. Rumor had it if he continued going the way he was going he would one day take over Dr. Adams spot. 

 

Dirk liked Dr. Max he was young and funny. The only operative (besides Dr. Adams and the Assistant but Adams yelled at Dirk and the Assistant was rarely around) Dirk could actually stand. 

 

“Dr. Adams the, ah, the special case is coming in.”

 

“Today? Damn it all. I thought I had more time. I was just finishing up with Svlad.”

 

“Dirk.”

 

“Svlad.”

 

“ _ Dirk. _ ”

 

“Svlad. Max, please take  _ Svlad  _ back to his room. I need to prepare for when Priest gets here with Todd.”

 

Dirk scowled at the mention of Priest. Oh, how he loathed the man. Landis shook his head and grabbed Dirk’s elbow and lead him out. Once in his room, Dirk flung himself back on his bed and exhaled in irritation. His thoughts going a million miles a minute. 

 

What exactly was going on? Dirk was almost positive there was someone else joining him. (Mostly because there was another bed in his room and Priest general brought new ‘experiments’ with him. That’s what they were.) Curiously he padded over to the bed to see exactly what he could glean from his new roommate. 

 

His new roommate was obviously another male (he had to be and really with the name Todd?). His clothes were also here. Which was strange. Normally they wore those godforsaken jumpsuits and only wore ‘normal’ clothes when they were out in the rec yard but those clothes where usual from the agency. Never before had they actually gone the extra mile to provide them with clothes. It was strange.

 

Pulling a t-shirt out Dirk carefully studied the tag. The male was shorter than him. Almost, as you would say hobbit-sized? He snorted at the thought. Anyway, the new roommate was shorter than Dirk. Actually, a lot of people were. In the words of Martin, “you're a fucking giant.” Other than those few facts Dirk had no other clue. Bugging slightly he carefully returned everything and crept back to his bed. Not before catching what exactly Todd’s project name was.

 

PROJECT AFNAC

 

Dirk frowned to himself. What was an Afnac? He knew what the majority of their project names meant. Medusa, Incubus, Icarus, Loki, and Mavu but he had no clue what an Afnac was. That was an issue with Dirk.

 

He knew everything! An honest to god genius and he didn’t know what an Afnac was! When Dirk didn’t know stuff, he tended to get, well, mad for lack of better terms. 

 

He heard a few crashing sounds in the room adjacent to his own and groaned slightly it seemed like the Rowdy Three had returned. Don’t get Dirk wrong he loved them he really did. One of the few people he could actually tolerate. They were just, rowdy. It was the last thing that Dirk needed. Especially considering the enigma he was facing.

 

How would one describe the Rowdy Three? Well, they were obviously rowdy. There was actually four of them not there, something else. Oh! They also just happened to be vampires but details you know? 

 

The group consisted of Martin (the leader of the group and possible Priest’s brother), Gripps (the groups beta in a sense arrived with the first three and Dirk), Cross (seemingly the most calm or out of the group but as it’s the Rowdy Three that ain’t saying much), then finally Vogel (the baby of the group and why they were called the Rowdy Three). Dirk had no clue what there first names were and at this point, he was too afraid to ask.

 

Before Blackwing, they [the Rowdy Three] had no idea they each existed, sure they were aware other vampires were out there but they had never actually met. Vampires were usually solidarity members until they formed a clan but that’s another story. 

 

All in all the Rowdy Three were certainly an odd bunch. All of them were but it was the Rowdy Three who took the cake.

 

“Diiiiiiiiiiiirkkkkkkkk,” It’s Vogel. Of course, it Vogel. Dirk groans and carefully engages in conversation with his friends? Where they friends? At the very least brothers-in-arms.

 

“Yes, Vogel?”

 

“Has your new roommate arrived?” Dirk can just imagine the grin on Vogel’s face. There’s some shuffling on the other side. Then Vogel cries out in pain. 

 

“Ignore him. Where still trying to break him. Back to your roommate. Any information you gleaned on this Todd fellow?”

 

“Treat me like a dog why don’t you?” Ignoring Vogel, Dirk calmly answered Martin.

 

“He’s short and he’s called Project Afnac but other than that I have nothing.”

 

“How shirt are we talking?” Cross inquires slightly.

 

“I don’t know. All I know it’s not really an average height and two I’m taller.”

 

“Of course you're taller we’ve been over this you are—“

 

“Too goddamn tall,” Dirk says in exasperation with Gripps. Between Gripps and Martin, his height had been poked at far too many times. An awkward silence hung between them. 

 

“Well, if we want any more information we are going to have to get some sleep now. We can find out more about Todd from Todd.”

 

“That’s a smart idea, Martin.” 

 

“Yeah, I am prone to those.”

 

“Well, time to find out if we’re going to spend till Todd’s end of days with a hobbit or a dwarf.”

 

“Wait I thought elves were shorter.”

 

“I don’t know I’m not a nerd!”

 


	5. [Witty Chapter Title Later] URGENT NOTES READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Welsh is pretty straight forward. Priest may seem a bit OOC but I hope you understand my methods has you read. I won’t be averaging a 1,000 words every chapter which I’m disappointed in but I need to do what’s easy for me.

Todd watched his house become smaller in the distance. He had no clue when he would be back. As far as he knew he would be a legal adult. A hand clasped on his right thigh and he jumped upwards in alarm. 

 

“Easy there kiddo, it's just me. Don’t worry about this. Blackwing is going to take good care of you.”

 

“I take Blackwing is the name of the hospital the government runs?” Priest gives a warm laugh at this and retreats his left hand.

 

“Smart kid aren’t ya?”

 

“According to Tad, I am.”

 

“Your Tad’s a smart man.” Todd hums in response and looks out the window. Watching the scenery go by. Priest slightly shrugs his shoulders and goes back to concentrating on the road. Osmund glanced out the window and hummed in response.

 

“Would you look at that Todd. It’s a raven.” Todd looked out the window. A large black bird sat perched on a picket fence. He tilted his head to the side. 

 

“It looks kinda like a crow though?”

 

“Ah, I understand the confusion. Crows and ravens have minuet differences. It’s hard to notice them if you don’t pay attention. That over there? That’s a raven.” Todd frowned slightly and tilted his head to the left. 

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“Ah, give it time, you will.” With that Priest have Todd a wide smile. So wide you could see his canines. Todd paid no mind to that. His godfather was always weird like that. Smiling a bit too widely or having his fist clenched down at his side. It always put Todd on edge but as time passed he slowly grew to accept that, that was a part of who his godfather was. A former member of the CIA he would always have a certain mysterious air about him. It didn’t mean Todd had to like it. He just understood. Amanda didn’t get it. 

 

“Todd?”

 

“Sorry, I was thinking. Why are you being so nice to me.”

 

“I’m your godfather.”

 

“You never really cared before.”

 

“Things…things change, Todd. I had a job to do but that doesn’t change the fact your my godson. I still care for you. This way we can bond some more.” Todd carefully studied his godfather. Priests eyes were sincere and there was a glint that Todd couldn’t quite decipher but he could easily make that out has regret. Regret for not getting to know who Todd was. Little did Todd know that wasn't regret in his eyes.

 

A WEEK LATER

 

“Your sister did  _ what _ ?! Oh. My. God. Alfred was probably laughing his ass off.”

 

“Oh! Tad was until mami hit him.”

 

“A very Gwenda thing to do.” Priest said amused. Todd had just finished up the story of when they had a wedding to go to. Todd’s mom had grudgingly, sent Amanda off to get her clothes for the wedding. She had stressed that it was to be appropriate. Amanda, after all, wasn’t one for dressing up. Amanda had gone shopping with her brother while her parents went wedding present shopping. Somehow they had gotten separated in the store. When Todd met Amanda she already had a bag and a mischievous glint in her eyes. When they got home it was revealed to be a pantsuit. Their mother had thrown a fit but Amanda reminded her it was appropriate. Todd stopped and gave a wide yawn. 

 

“I think it’s time for you to get some sleep. You’ll be at Blackwing tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, you are right Mr.Priest. Thanks.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m glad we could talk and do this. This has been the best week of my life. I wasn’t treated like a china doll. I love my family but thank you for letting me breath.” With that Todd turned and went to sleep. Priest stared blankly at his godson. For the first time in his entire career, he felt the feeling of guilt? No, that couldn’t be it. He had been doing this for years and yeah Todd was his godson but he shouldn’t care. He had thrown his own brother to Blackwing for God's sake! Why was it different with Todd? 

 

_ Because Todd trusts you. Martin never did and Todd’s a kid. _

 

No, no, he refused to believe that. Tomorrow he would be at Blackwing and he wouldn’t have to worry about Todd every again. Just giving reports to the Brotzman family until Todd could conveniently ‘die’. He could do this and he had done this. Why was this so much harder? 

 

The next morning his godfather was oddly cold to him.  _ He’s probably tired _ . Todd reasoned to himself mentally. God, knew he was! The nerves of the fact he might actually get better keeping him on the edge of his seat.

 

“Come on Todd. Let’s get you to Blackwing.” And if Priest seemed a little tenser? Well, Todd didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much going on right now. Tumblr hate. Family issues. Which i’m 17 I’ll be out soon. I hope this doesn’t change your opinion of me but I’m non-binary. My dad’s always making throw away comments about it. And he’s done this before, wether, it be my ideals or anything else. He’a against me. He shouts at me and tells me to work on my anxiety. The point is we don’t get along and recently I keep getting compared to my dead cousin and sister. I can’t do this anymore. This is my second time writing this out. I’m going to copy and paste it somewhere. 
> 
> But, I have so much going on right now. I’m sorry guys. Now I have this migraine coming back.


	6. Dirk Makes A Bad First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. I am sorry guys. I’m shaking right now. I hate having to ask you all to read the notes but I beg you to. Read the notes. I’ll come back to add more to this chapter when I’m in the right mind.

The halls to Blackwing were blindingly white. Todd found himself shielding his eyes. It hurt to look ahead. Doctor Landis snorted at what he was doing.

 

“You’ll get used to the blinding whiteness.” Sheepishly Todd put his hand down. While it  _ was _ blindingly white he felt embarrassed to be called out for it. Even though his eyes were kinda aching.

 

“Was, there a reason Doctor Adams wanted to talk to my godfather?”

 

“Ah, just fixing up somethings with you. Let’s go meet your roommate. He can be, as you say, intense—“ Then, much quieter, he muttered to himself “Priest is a goddamn godfather. What is the world coming to? Were they drunk when naming godparents?!”

 

Thankfully Todd didn’t hear him.

 

Standing outside of a room. Doctor Landis shifted on his feet. Taking a deep breath. He took out a key and put it in the lock. With a flick of his wrist, he pushed it in. 

 

“Svlad? I’m coming in. I have your new roommate. So  _ behave _ .” The doctor stressed the behaving part. Todd frowned. Svlad was a cool name but from the accounts told by his godfather and the Doctors. This, Svlad, was something of a thug. One thing was for sure Todd would have to be careful.

 

Quietly pushing his way into the room he slightly hides behind Doctor Landis. Nerves made his stomach drop. 

 

Svlad was  _ tall _ , his hair was red. Actually, Todd believes it was an auburn. Svlad turned to face Doctor Landis and irritation flashed in his blue eyes. Svlad was hanging off of the edge of his bed. Legs angled off of it his body was twisted so his hair lightly brushed against the floor. He scoffed and glares.

 

“I. Am.  _ Not _ . Svlad. My name is Dirk.” 

 

Doctor Barnett huffed in irritation. Rolling his eyes he pushed Todd forward. Todd cringed at how rough the man was.  _ It’s probably an accident.  _ He reasons with himself mentally. Dirk rolls off to the side and slowly studies Dirk and wow! He’s even taller! 

 

“Dirk.”

 

“Hi, uh, I’m Todd. Wow, you look about my age. I didn’t know there were more people my age who had Paraibultis!” Dirk steps back and has confusing written across his face. 

 

“Paraibultis? What are you talking about?”

 

Doctor Landis holds back. He knows Todd would find out sooner or later. At least he was here to do damage control. He still didn’t quite understand why they were rooming Todd and Svlad, sorry, Dirk together but the higher-ups had to have their reasons and it wasn’t Max’s job to ask questions. He was a doctor yes but an agent foremost and that meant he followed orders.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! You must have a different disorder. I won’t ask what because I know how offensive that is.”

 

“Todd, that isn’t why we’re here. I don’t know what they told you but they don’t want to help us get better. They want to study and use us.”

 

“My godfather—“ Time to step in and stop this.

 

“Dirk’s right but heavens no we don’t want to use you! Look Todd, with your disease you gain something in exchange for that. These, other people also have an illness but extraordinary powers! We want to help you. Can you imagine if you had your powers without having to go through all the pain.”

 

“Ignore him. He tried that same spiel before,” Dirk murmurs warningly. Todd firmly ignores him and studies Max slightly. 

So far Doctor Landis has giving Todd no reason not to trust him. Dirk, Svlad, whatever his name was and his godfather spoke highly of Doctor Landis. Surely if he trusted Doctor Landis. Then Todd could to and they were trying to help Todd.

Todd was so sick of his mind playing tricks on him. Of being a freak. Of never being able to live life to its fullest because of his damned disease! 

“Why would Doctor Landis lie to us?” Todd demands to Dirk. Narrowing his eyes to taller boy. Dirk steps back in shock and glares back. Max hides his smirk, Okay this was going insanely good. Priest chose that moment to show up. Dirk gasped and stepped back. Todd’s eyes lit up.

“Your back!”

“Sure am! Clarification enters Dirk’s eyes. His jaw snaps shut with an audible clack.

“Priest, is your godfather?”

Todd chooses not to grant Dirk with a response. Hugging his godfather tighter. He steps back. 

“I need to head out soon but you’ll have designated clothes every day. The doctors will explain but I’ll try to visit whenever I can. I have to do something.”

“Helping people?”

“Yeah, helping people.”

Dirk snorts discursively at that comment. Murmuring lowly under his breath “Sure helping people.” Max quickly shushes him with a firm backhand across the mouth. Dirk stalks away. Glowering and nursing his aching mouth. 

“Look, I need to chat with your roommate. Svlad, sorry, Dirk, follow me.”

Glaring at the older man. Dirk strides out after him. Once outside Priest studies, him firmly and lowly murmurs something to him.

“I’m going to give the same warning to my darling brother. Don’t even think about doing anything to my godson.”

“You never did the same for Martin. Or anyone else for that matter. What makes Todd different?”

“Martin was different. As for telling everyone. I’m not telling everyone. Just people I see as a threat.”

“So myself, the Rowdies, and Moana.” Priest sneers down at him.

“Precisely.” Dirk rolls his eyes but jerks his head up and down. The sooner he could get this done with the better. Priest turns sharply on his heel and Dirk finally speaks his mind.

“He’s going to see who you truly are soon enough. Then he’s not going to worship the ground you walk on.” Priest slams the door shut. Dirk rolls his eyes and stalks back inside his room. Todd is talking to Doctor Landis. The doctor stands up and nods his head. Leaving them be the two boys awkwardly glance at one another. Todd breaks the silence.

“It’s pretty late. We should possible head to bed. We don’t want to keep the doctors waiting in the morning.” Dirk stays silent. Todd awkwardly changes his clothes. They stared at each other for a bit and Todd sighs.

“Well, it’s clear we are not going to get along. Good night Svlad.”

“It’s Dirk.” A frustrated sigh.

“Good night Dirk.” With that Todd laid down and fell asleep. Dirk studied him awkwardly and collapsed on his bed. He needed to talk to Martin. 

“Martin, guys? You up?” A soft reply.

“Just me Dirk. I’m up. What is it?” 

“Did your brother warn you about Todd?”

“Yes, I need to talk to you about it. Look out after Todd.”

“What?” Says a surprised Todd. Of all things Martin could have said. This certainly wasn’t it. 

“Look, I know my brother. Todd obviously trusts him. My brother is good at manipulating people. My guess is that’s what happened. Just please look after him.” Dirk sighs but he knows Martin and he knows Priest. He shifts his glance over to the sleeping form of the younger boy. Todd was just so earnest. Add to his sickness it was no wonder he was eating whatever crap Blackwing was spewing to him.

I can’t believe I’m about to say this. 

“Okay, I’ll protect him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad chapter. At least Dirk and Todd met? Um, last night as of the original date this chapter was posted. A kid my age was killed in a dirt bike accident. 
> 
> He was my age and he’s dead.
> 
> This is so surreal. I’m shaking right now I am so sorry. Thank you all for your kind comments. I just I think i need to take a bit of time. I am so sorry. 
> 
> The thing is I was awake when the accident happened and it’s just so surreal like I said. There’s a part of me who believes I could have stopped this. I just indont know. 
> 
> All works on hiatus until I can pull myself together.


	7. Authors Note {Updated 11/26/18}

Hi all! I’m going through a rewritten this (ugh I need to stop dreaming doing this). However, I want to build up Priest and Todd’s relationship a bit more and touch more on the Brotzman family. So you’ll learn more about the parents! So, I’m not getting sleep tonight to get that first chapter out. 


End file.
